Costa Faguita
Costa Faguita is a location in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, and it is a beach area filled with Selkies. Across this area are islands off-shore, one which contains a geyser, which periodically blows off water and sea urchins, that leads to the Sea Grotto. This geyser can only be entered after it blows three times, sending a note in a bottle to Layle. Once all three are read, Layle is given thirty seconds to enter the geyser. Interactions here include targeting a friendly dolphin on the water to make it jump and scatter objects, and open the doors of changing stalls to attract the ire of surrounding female Selkies who will actively attempt to kick Layle. Costa Faguita also has a stop on the Selkie Train, a stand of UMA News and a Warp Point. Profile Miasma Streams While the miasma is occurring, Layle will only find monsters off-shore, away from the beach, in small islets and rocks protruding from the sea. * Monsters: One Flan, multiple Electric Jellyfishes Given the oceanic surroundings, the player is able to use objects such as rocks, sea urchins and parasols to harm the enemies. Locations Hush-Hush Pond The Hush-Hush Pond is a secluded pond adjacent to Costa Faguita, located between it and between High Tide Cove in the southwest area of the world. There is a moogle shop here. However, the owner has lost the shop key nearby and cannot open the shop until the key is returned. Otherwise, the only other residents are visiting Selkies. Two treasure chests can easily be found here as well. Story After speaking with Vaigali at the Selkie Guild, Layle sets off to Costa Faguita to catch the Selkie Train. On his way, however, he notices Belle talking to two of her friends, and realizes she must be the one responsible for taking the Crystal Idol from the Subterranean Ruins, as Keiss had reported its disappearance to him earlier. The Bearer followed her, reaching the beaches after getting through the High Tide Cove. There, besides finding the three girls, Layle notices a cloaked figure who is interested in something they have. Having been noticed, the figure walks away quickly. Nearby, Belle's group winds up clashing with another group of Selkie girls, who claim the beach to be their turf. They propose the matter be decided through a game that is popular in the area, which involves the two participants in a test of balance upon a floating platform. They can only use their hips to try and push the opponent off-board. As a crowd gathers around the bickering Selkies, Layle thinks it a great opportunity to take Belle's Crystal Idol without being noticed by her. After helping Belle win the competition, Layle uses his powers to take an object from her as the crowd cheers on. When he checks it, however, he finds out it is a film roll, and not what he's searching for. When he confronts her about it, she isn't too willing to give it to him. The cloaked figure appears again, and though Layle is able to scare them off, it proved a distraction for Belle to disappear from sight. A mail moogle gives him a letter from Keiss, who tells Layle to take the Selkie Train to Alfitaria and meet him at the Royal Library. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers